


Once Again

by mxry



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxry/pseuds/mxry
Summary: When Clarke returns to Tucson for a job interview after four years, she runs into an old hookup and they connect once again.
A/N: This is basically inspired by “Closer” by The Chainsmokers. I highly recommend you to listen to the song while reading to get more into the mood. Merry Christmas @bonkaiqueen hope you enjoy your gift!





	

“Thank you.” I smile at the bartender and take a quick sip of my martini.

It’s been a while since I’ve been in Tucson. Memories of my teenage years I spent in this city flashes back to me. The parties, sleepless nights, being wasted. I didn’t experience any of that. Instead, I stayed in the corners of my room drawing while everyone had a social life. Alone with my art. I liked it better that way.

Although, I did have a boyfriend at one point. We met in the same hotel bar I’m sitting at now. God, how embarrassing it would be if we were to meet again. I left the next day without an explanation of where I went.

“Clarke?”

I look up to see a familiar face. Same curly hair along with brown eyes, but years older. And just like that, I jinxed it.

“Bellamy.” I chuckle. “What are the odds? How long has it been?”

He takes the seat next to me. “I don’t know, Four years maybe. How have you been? What brings you here?”

“I’m fine. I’m actually here to showcase my art for the weekend, if everything goes well. What about you?”

“I’m working as a bartender now. At this bar, actually.”

We both stay silent for a couple seconds. The words slowly slip out of my mouth, “You’re not still mad, are you?”

I see the confusion on his face. “At what?”

“I left without saying a word.”

“Clarke. It’s been years.” He laughs. “Trust me, I’m over it.”

“Maybe we can go out for a drink tomorrow? Catch up?” He starts. “Definitely not at this bar though.”

I laugh then smile. “I’d love that.”


End file.
